endless drabbles
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: in which i reveal how bad i am at sticking to 100 words when writing drabbles for many different pairings. Cabbie/Tandre/Bade/Bat.
1. Angry

**HEY Y'ALL.**

**well, i forget to mention on my other oneshot for zoey101 it just so happened to be my 1st FF anniversary, like... today or Wednesday... or something, so this is for me :}**

**yeah, so i went to a kylie minogue concert in london yesterday night, and let me tell you, it was EFFING amazing man. loved it! i'm soooo tired though, but ya'noo, i haven't slept yet, and my tiredness came out as hyperness... lolololololololol.**

**ya.**

**so, any of you who used to watch zoey101 untill jamie lynn got knocked up and ruined the show, because weren't they gonna make another season? i wish they did, i loved the Choey pairing. they should, now Jamie's had her baby and all that.**

**JOKES ABOUT THE BIT I SAID ABOUT JAMIE LYNN, I LOVE HER!**

**but most of the actors have promising talent and the only actor i've seen somewhere is Victoria Justice (Lola) who's Tori now isn't she. Sean flynn cut his jewfro and grew a beard and sits in his room playing songs on his guitar and putting them on youtube - i was in love with him! still am! god, he had promising talent there tbh. he needs to get out. get into hollywood. **

**whatever, had that on my mind for ages. **

**please, please, please go review!**

**i wrote loads of these because i've been home since lunch. theres like 7 so far, so i'll probably upload them all soon, they're so easy to write! give me prompts you'd like to see!**

**free cookies if you bothered to read that. :L**

**anyway.**

**THIS IS A CABBIE ONE, JUST IF YOU'RE WONDERING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

><p><span>Prompt: Angry. (i lie there is no prompt.) :P<span>

* * *

><p>She's <em><strong>angry<strong>__._

REALLY angry. She looks like she's about to explode.

Was it something he said? Something he did?

Whatever it was, it sure offended her.

It started off with her signature phrase, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He tried to explain, and then it got nasty.

She paces his room, shouting random things as she goes. He doesn't bother to listen anymore.

Instead he looks at her, his thoughts r.a.c.i.n.g.

How should he calm her down?

"**Cat**, I **love** your hair,"

"Thankyou **Robbie**!" she gasps, and skips out of his room, leaving him in a daze.

"**What just happened?"**

* * *

><p><span>Cat Loves Robbie.<span>

* * *

><p>Remember folks, suggest prompts, couples and situations you'd like to see, and review my Zoey101 oneshot, wishes! :}<p>

seeyaa.

~ amy

xoxoxox.


	2. Admiration

**Hey again, so for my last one, i got 3 reviews... or two decent review and one person telling me off for the length of my A/N... why does it even matter? yes, it was longer then the story itself, but the story is called a drabble... you got that? drabble means a 100 word story, and i had a lot to say. got it? cool.**

**its my story, i'm allowed a long authors note if i want. kbi.**

**thanks to my other reviewers :}**

**thanks guys!**

**anyway, on with the story.**

**This is Cabbie again.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Admiration.<p>

* * *

><p>He watches her sing from a distance.<p>

He should be on this date with Northridge girls, not admiring his **red-headed** best friend from afar, but it's okay, because it's _Rex's_ date and not _his._

He moves around in his seat, smiling as her red hair falls around her face. She raises one arm up, shakes her hips a bit, and carries on walking, but not before turning around and winking at him.

He's in love.

How does she get that power, it makes him fall in love just like **t.h.a.t**.

1,2,3… aaaand the song is over.

"I love you Cat"

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Loves Cat.<strong>


	3. Happiness

**Hey, these drabbles are so god damn easy! love them!**

**not much else to say, i'll update soon.**

**love youu :}**

**Disclaimer: i don't own much.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>He's late for school, at about lunchtime, when he <em>finally <em>gets there, Beck comes running towards him, panic evident over his **b**.e.**a**.u.**t**.i.**f**.u.**l** face.

"Come on Robbie, Cat's in the hospital."

He's too shocked to even ask questions.

The journey to the hospital with Beck and Jade is draped in silence, they're in shock too.

When they get there she's laughing at Andre who's joking around… _just__ because __he __love__s__ her._

"ROBBIE!" She squeals, and when she spreads out her arms he notices the cast on her left arm, the black eye, and her broken leg.

How is she so happy?

* * *

><p><strong>She just screams Happy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, another Cabbie one :} i think she just got beat up... ahaaaaaa... some bully.<p>

~ amy

xoxoxoxox.


	4. Runaway

**Hey, so i uhh, snuck a litte song in the end, you like that? huh ;) ahahahahaha.**

**yeah anyway.**

**not much else to say here.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns everythinggg.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Runaway<p>

* * *

><p>He's always busy. The same old same old.<p>

Nothing e.v.e.r changes anymore.

He's really happy that Cat's carrying around his son in her belly, but he had no idea the mood swings were _this _bad.

She starts crying, and runs inside, he just waits it out. When he finally ventures inside, she's in their room.

Something needs to save their relationship because this baby is taking too darn long.

So that night, he takes her to the place they fell in love - the park, they kiss… and they fall in love all over again... not that they ever stopped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just take my hand, fall in love with me again<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Let's runaway to the place**__**  
><strong>__**Where love first found us**__**  
><strong>__**Lets runaway for the day**__** – Bruno Mars.**_

* * *

><p><em>Heh, enjoy it? :}<em>

_love the second to last sentacee tbh :)_

_anyway, review :}_

_love,_

_~ amy_

_xoxoxox._


	5. Alone

**Hey, i don't know _what _inspired me to come up with this, but yeah, these drabbles just... come out... normally always bang-on 100 words, so i'm proud :)**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Alone<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes flash up to the board but she can't make out any of the words.<p>

They're having a lesson about Dyslexia, and she notices that teacher's eyes meet hers everyone once in a while, and she looks down and teacher looks away.

It's quite ironic really.

She's Dyslexic too. She's not alone even if she feels it.

The frustrated sigh she let out didn't go unnoticed by the boy sat in front of her.

"Need a little help?"

"Please"

And without words, Beck Oliver assures her she's not alone.

And now she knows she's not alone, never ever ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Oliver always has a special spot reserved in his heart for Cat Valentine.<strong>

* * *

><p>lovely, thanks. :)<p>

so a wee bit of BAT for y'all. not the first one, trust me. :)

Love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	6. Friendship

**Heyaa, the second BAT of the night for y'all :}**

**please, please enjoy it.**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own itttt.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>When she falls out with her mother, she panics.<p>

Literally panics.

She starts to cry, and debates on where to go.

She always leaves because it takes all she has not to apologize.

It's normally always about her brother.

She wonders if he behaves like this to take all the attention away from his less important, Dyslexic sister.

Well, seems out of all her friends, she has to turn to the boy with a girlfriend.

If girlfriend is there, she's dead.

But she's not.

And to make her feel better, the boy watches Disney movies with her.

**He is love.**

* * *

><p><strong>The things some people will do for Cat.<strong>

* * *

><p>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. i like this.<p>

more bat, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)

love you guys!

review please.

Love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	7. Trying

**Hey, this is basically a Tori Centric, could be considered Cori, or um... TAT, bahahahah... cori... :)**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**enjooooooooooy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :(**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Trying.<p>

* * *

><p>They're sat by the lake in bikinis, <em><strong>trying<strong>_ to sunbathe.

'_**Trying'**_ being the key word.

Tori's the only one _**trying**_ to sunbathe, as Cat's_** trying**_ to convince the Tori the water is even more fun.

Tori thinks it's debatable.

But after all, she's in a bikini, and there are cute boys in the lake…

Now she's _**trying**_ to get their attention.

_**Trying**_ to dodge the water waves Cats sending at her.

_**Trying**_ to make herself noticeable.

But the head bitch of Hollywood arts is there.

She stops _**trying**_ because she's never gonna be the centre of their attention, is she?

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega just wants to be good enough... for someone... anyone.<strong>

* * *

><p>not much to say here really, just review, and tell me which is your fave so far :D<p>

Love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	8. SpeechlessSing

**HEY! TANDRE COMING AT Y'ALLLL. :D**

**oh, i do love tandre.**

**i hope you do too :)**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own victorious, tandre or speechless by the veronicas.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: A love song.<p>

* * *

><p>One night is all it took for her to <strong>Rock. His. world.<strong>

He's pretty sure it was only one night.

They sat down in the fancy restaurant, and the owner recognized them.

"Sing!" He chanted, the whole restaurant joining in.

"Give us five minutes!"

They decided on a song, and within minutes, they were both up on stage ready.

It was a love song, it had to be right?

They chose _speechless by the veronicas._

He _was_ speechless.

All the time.

So, instead of trying to work up the nerve to kiss her, he was singing with her.

Some first date, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Cause you leave me speechless<br>When you talk to me  
>You leave me breathless<br>The way you look at me. - Speechless, The Veronicas.**

* * *

><p>here you go, Tandre, yay!<p>

so i had an idea, to like... make one shots out of the drabbles? i mean, if you want? just tell me, and which one you'd like to see put into more detail in a oneshot,

thanks! :}

love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	9. Marriage

**Hey, so as requested by my good friend lindsey, or -voldemort, heres bade :)**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**Disclaimer: you should know i don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Marriage.<p>

* * *

><p>Why was she here?<p>

Beck had insisted it would be fun to go to the park.

She hates the park.

When they get there, there are twinkly fairy lights surrounding the trees, and she begins to wonder if cat helped him plan this… because this sure as hell ain't a coincidence.

"Beck…"

"Jadelyn August West**, I Love you**… so much, more then you'll ever know…" and he rattles off some beautiful speech and if she was anyone else but Jade she'd be in tears.

"Marry me?" He's on one knee, who could refuse?

"Okay, sure"

And then he kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey baby, i think i wanna marry you...<strong>

* * *

><p>ahahahahahaha, gotta love Bruno mars, he can write me a love song any day... ;}<p>

and i love bade too!

aha anyway.

love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	10. Gummy Bears

**This ones for livvylovesyou , her review was so funny! aha, no i'd like gummy giraffes more tbh :')**

**and yes, this is chaptered, and you requested gummy bears and bat... so here... exactly what it says on the tin.. gummy bears and bat... ;}**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**disclaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Gummy Bears.<p>

* * *

><p>He was lying on his bed in his RV, when he gets a text from none other than Cat Valentine.<p>

'**Can I come round? … I have gummy bears! :}'**

As he went to reply, there was a knock on the door, and as he got up, she walked in, red hair and a great big packet of gummy bears.

"I brought Gummy bears!"

"You are too cute" he says and takes the bag to himself.

"Hey, share them! I brought them!" and she pulls them back.

"I love gummy bears"

"and I love_ you_"

Gummy Bears, they do wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>Gummy bears are good for your health... and your love life.<strong>

* * *

><p>kinda... LOVE... this one :}<p>

ahahahaha

anyone, another thanks to livvylovesyou :)

love,

~ amy

_xoxoxox._


	11. Dreaming

**hello, is everybody watching? before, i get the party started, you know you wanna be invited, steop right up and get a little bite of SIKOWITZ! :D**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Dreaming.<p>

* * *

><p>He's an unusual man.<p>

Some say he's crazy, I mean, who gets _visions_ out of coconut milk?

It's the child friendly way of saying he takes drugs.

But he's still the best teacher anyone's ever had at Hollywood Arts.

He puts the fun in **'funducational'**.

Let's be honest here, how much do the kids actually learn in Sikowitz's lessons?

**N.o.t m.u.c.h.**

He's really very lonely.

He wants someone… anyone… he just needs someone.

But it doesn't matter because he's not getting anyone.

But a man can dream, right?

But it's only a dream.

And that's all it's ever gonna be.

* * *

><p>everyone needs somebody to love, but there probably isn't enough people in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, sikowitz-centric ;D<strong>

**i love sikowitz :)**

**anyway, **

**love,**

**~ amy**

**_xoxoxox._**


	12. Rain

**Hey, so this is the drabble that inspired my oneshot :)**

**love you guys!**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Rain.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after the kick back it still rains.<p>

Cat doesn't like this.

**(Not one bit.)**

She sits on the window seat in her room, staring woefully at the pitter-patter of the rain as it hits the pavement and forms tiny puddles below.

She watches her parents and brother leave to go somewhere, shopping maybe.

**(Rain makes her depressed.)**

She watches as her cell phone lights up with a message from beck.

**'You're depressed, don't be'**

He then calls her.

_"Be strong now, because things will get better, it may be stormy now but it can't rain forever"_ he says.

* * *

><p>Everybody needs their own Beck Oliver<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked :)<strong>

**love,**

**~amy **

_**xoxoxox.**_


	13. Unique

**Hey, yes, i do realise its been a while, but i've been crazy busy... (coughcough) and i couldn't really upload, i've also been having a few hard times within my family, and personal stuff, fallings out, friend and family stuff, not all of its cleared up (in fact, none of it is) but i'm still going to write for y'all :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Centric<strong>

* * *

><p>She feels out of place.<p>

Her bright red hair stands out in a sea of blondes, brunettes, and black haired people as they flood the hallways.

Many students had taken to wearing dull, dark clothes and starving themselves, but she wears colourful dresses and tops and eats cupcakes and gummy bears until she falls asleep.

She's wearing a bright white dress with yellow shoes, and Jade walks past her wearing all black.

That's why she feels so out of place.

She doesn't starve herself, like Tori, she doesn't cut, like Jade.

She's just herself.

And she's so god damn proud.

* * *

><p><strong>There's no point acting anymore.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hehe! hope you liked it!:)<strong>

**Review please? :)**


End file.
